James flynn,Beajleatles return
Band cast James: lead guitar/backup vocals Ferb: guiter/backup vocals Phineas: lead backup vocals/guitar Baljeet: lead vocals,lead bass guitar Isabella: backup vocals Fireside Girls: backup guitars Docter D: drums (learn later) OK LETS GET STARTED Baljeet: *fail wail* Phineas: Come on, it's Baljeet again. *Phineas, Ferb, and James leave* Isabella: Whatcha, where'd they go. *At Baljeet's house* James: Whatcha singing? Baljeet: Fail wail, I signed up for summer rocks again accidently, AND THIS TIME IT HAS GRADES! Phineas: Sign the same song form last time. Baljeet: I asked if I could, they rejected! James: Let's make a new song then *pulls a guitar form behind back* I never leave home without my guitar Phineas: Uuuuuuuuuuuh Ferb: He will never say where he keeps it. *20 mins later* Baljeet: Oh yeah! I have got something to say! I have been burned by vague lesson plans and a free-floating curriculum! I like my rules, baby, etched in stone, 'cause you know I am going to stick to them! Phineas and Baljeet: Can I get a syllabus, a little discipline? Judge me on a scale from A to F! You wasted all my time learning how to rhyme, now let me hang it from a treble clef! James: ROCK OUT LOUD Baljeet: Somebody give me a grade! Phineas and Ferb: Somebody give me a grade, somebody give me a grade! Baljeet: I need the man keeping me down! Somebody give me a grade! Phineas and Ferb: Somebody give me a grade, somebody give me a grade! Baljeet: Is there a red pen in this town? Somebody give me a grade! Phineas and Ferb: Somebody give me a grade, somebody give me a grade! Baljeet: I already said it, I need that extra credit today! Phineas and Ferb: Somebody give me a grade, somebody give me a grade! Baljeet ferb and James: And make it an A! Oh, I am so upset! I am stone cold honor roll!I won't be told how to vent! James: (no no no) Isabella: (no no no) James and Baljeet: I won't cry or sigh, I'm here to testify, Up with the establishment! My parents understand me, for conformity inside of me with which I can help the system out! I ain't gonna waste my summer taking beatings from my drummer, Put a mic in front of me and I'll shout! Give me a grade! James: Give him a grade! ''' '''Phineas: Give him a grade! Ferb: Give him a grade! Phineas and Ferb: Somebody give me a grade, somebody give me a grade! Baljeet: You know I'm gonna wreck the curve! Somebody give me a grade! Phineas and Ferb: Somebody give me a grade, somebody give me a grade! Baljeet: The only letter I deserve! OH YEAH Somebody give me a grade! Phineas and Ferb: Somebody give me a grade, somebody give me a grade! Baljeet: This isn't a request, I demand there be a test today! TODAY TODAY TODAY *Guitar solo by Baljeet* *'Phineas and Ferb': Somebody give me a grade, somebody give me a grade! Baljeet: Give me a grade! NOW NOW NOW James: Give him a grade Phineas: Give him a grade Ferb: Give him a grade Isabella: Give him a grade *Docter D drum solo* Docter D: YEAH Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, James, Baljeet, Docter D, and Fireside Girls: GIVE ME A GRADE! NOTE: References: The Baljeetles. The song is very VERY similar to the first song. Ferb's line: He won't ever tell you. *His lines in the Baljeetles 2* Docter D doesn't try to do evil in this episode. Most of the episode is a song. James: Reference to Bufford in "Chez Platypus" with his guitar. Whatcha doing: Phineas: Whatcha singing To young line Not said Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Songs